consequences
by And I'll Set Fire To The Rain
Summary: Staring danger in the face has happened a lot. Ive stared into the eyes of danger and at it from miles away, but each time it comes up with the same result. The result that makes me wish I wasn't what I am. But I am. So I'll deal with the consequence.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Staring danger in the face happens to me more than not. I guess I'm just used to it, I've stared into the eyes of danger and I've stared at it from miles away but each time it comes up with the same result, a result kills me a thousand times over when it happens. The result that makes me wish I wasn't what I am. But I am what I am. So I'll deal with the consequences.


	2. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Okay first thing you need to know about me is: my name is Adrienne Turnly and I'm not human or sometimes even sane, I don't go with the flow, I don't date, I don't care for anyone but my brother and sister, that's all you need to know. But I must warn you my story isn't a happy one where I fall in love and live happily ever after in a magical kingdom, and if you expect anything near that never do not read my story, unless you absolutely must, I order you, I challenge you because you don't know what I'm capable of. I'm not good cop, I'm not even bad cop, I'm the murderer sitting in the questioning chair; I'm the big bad wolf.

I woke in a dark cold cell. VAMPIRES SLEEP, DON'T OVERREACT. My basement technically isn't a dark cell but its freezing and it looks like one. I felt eyes on my face and I looked around the room till my eyes locked on his. His were glowing crimson suggesting Calhoun had just fed. His dark hair looked darker than the shadows his scar, menacing. I stared into the eyes of my over protective big brother, his eyes were laughing, although I wasn't sure why, curiosity spited. "Find something funny?" I asked my vampy singing voice cold, yet still sounding beautiful. He just smiled and walked into the shadows where the stairs hid. I hate it when he does that. I sat up, my iron muscles cracking. I remembered my dream vaguely, or was it a nightmare; I didn't know anymore, I didn't care. All I knew was that it made me terrified and that it was my last minutes of being human. I walked into the shadows and went up the stairs.

They were old steps that cried when human walked on them, but my kind didn't make a sound, not even a whisper. The house was silent but I knew my brother and sister were lurking about somewhere, silently. A flash went before me as my sister ran around looking for her bag. I caught her arm as she flashed past me again. Her tiny body jerked to a stop, her red hair and matching red eyes bright against her pale white face. "Aelflaed, good morning to you to." I used her full name to annoy her.

"Hello to you to Adrienne," she used my full name too. Her soprano voice filled with sarcasm. "Now if you would let me go so I can get my bag and then I…," her voice trailed off, we both knew what came next, School. Ugh, I groaned internally and let my tiny sister go. She was the age of 158 but stuck in her little 16 year old body. I went up another flight of stairs and entered the room that was assigned to me although I never used it. I felt more at home in the cell (basement). I changed from the sweats that I had on into a cute mini dress and small heals. I turned to the mirror. On the top of my head were the words "you snore a lot" scribbled in pen across my forehead. So immature, Cal. I rubbed it off with a baby wipe. This is why I'm in charge. My dark hair fell in winglets to my waist, my pale skin glowed slightly, it was to pale; my red eyes glowed brighter than my cold dead skin, reminding me of my curse. I opened up a contact box and put the stingy round thing in my eye

Something sat behind me on the bed, I turned to retrieve it, and my hand was hesitant as I picked up the small birthday present. Of course, it was my birthday it was very unlikely they would not buy me something. I opened it, reluctant to know what it was. I opened it up to find a small picture of mum and dad on there wedding day hundreds of years ago, on the back it said: "happy 160th birthday sis". My eyes burned with the tears I knew couldn't and shouldn't be aloud to fall. I grabbed my bag and car keys and ran down the stairs to my awaiting siblings.

I sat in my geometry seat as the teacher whose name I couldn't be bothered to remember blabbed on about something I couldn't be bothered to listen to.

School didn't interest me; if I was asked a question I would read the teachers mind and find the answer. Right on cue the male ape of a teacher asked me a question I didn't listen to. I glanced up to read his mind.

_Man she's hot._ His thoughts said.

"Negative," I replied, stealing the answer from his head. The ape nodded.

_Smart too, I could get fired for asking her out, but wow._

His thoughts amused me, he was young, tall and also very married, but his poor pregnant wife does not know about his secret affair with the teacher assistant who is only 19, I might add.

I stared at the teacher's assistant now; she was small with big blue eyes, fake boobs, artificial nails and poker straight bleach blond hair. I had to suppress a snort; of course a disgusting man like him would cheat on a lovely wife with somebody as fake as her. She must have sensed my eyes on her because she turned to face me and I winked at her and sent a thought to her head, _she knows about you and the teacher._

She looked away immediately and started chewing on her lower lip.

I started liking school a bit more.

I lowered myself into a seat next to Cal. "How was class? Learn anything?" he said his silky voice sounding gruff with boredom.

"My geometry teacher has a purvey crush on me," I replied.

"Not what I meant but ewe," he made a face at the new information.

Ally came skipping up to us and sat across from me, "Guess what I'm doing this weekend?" she asked sounding like she wanted to squeak.

"Going out with the-oh-so cute guy from your biography class," I remarked dryly.

"Not exactly, I'm bringing him home to meet you guys." She sounded as if she wanted to run and never stop running.

"You're gonna bring a human to meet us?" Cal said through his teeth, his eyes flashing and I knew if it weren't for these hundreds of humans in this crowded lunch hall he'd have growled and yelled.

"Well we've been going out for a month now and he's seen you guy around school, plus his sister is the teacher's assistant in your geometry class Addie." Cal and I exchanged a look. Of course, I thought

"We'll give it a shot, but we can't promise we will be nice." Cal shot a glare at me but didn't say anything.

"Oh my god thank you so much Ads," she gushed and stood up as her human boy-toy entered the room and she ran off (at human speed) to go tell him.

"We could make a mistake and kill him," Cal said, his voice was very deep and obviously angry.

"Lets hope we don't then," was my only answer.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was the day we met the boy toy, we had got the light bulbs to work so the old house was bright, Ally had also made me dust everything off so there were no cobwebs or spiders (I know it sounds cliché but we like things dark and creepy) we were also forced into buying air freshener so the house didn't smell of dried blood. The hall had white painted walls that were decorated by paintings and old family pictures, a radiator sat to one side and old creaky wooden stairs sat to the other side, the ground had black marble tilings and old authentic rugs placed in places, Cal and I stood at the bottom of the stairs as Ally went through rules like: don't sniff him or be kind and welcoming.

It bored me half to deaf, well not possible, but still. We knew how to play human: move, breath. Not too hard. A radio played current songs in the kitchen; we also had to move the bag-o-bloods from the fridge and store them in the cell (basement)

A car door slammed outside. I could hear the boy-toy walking up the porch steps

"Remember-" Ally started but Cal cut her off.

"We know how to act normal." Translation: shut up. The doorbell rang, I urged her to get it.

She took a deep breath and pulled it open. The boy-toy smiled at her and said a very jock-ish hello.

"Logan, this is my sister Addie, it's short for Adrienne and my brother Cal, which is short for Calhoun." She introduced us one by one and we nodded at our names.

Logan, I knew the meaning to that name: it meant hollow, I hope his heart isn't hollow. Because if he hurts my baby sis that dog is gonna meet the big bad wolf.

I studied him, he had dirty blond hair, big grey eyes, bland, he had a tan, and he was very tall making my sister look to small and vulnerable beside him, which I knew wasn't the case seen as she is a million times stronger and faster than him but some instinct in me made me want to protect her.

Logan leaned in to kiss her, I bit back a growl and settled for just saying in a low, dangerous voice, "Don't even think about it," before his lips were near her. He straightened up and gave me a hard look. Allie went up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss, oh god did I want to smack that smug look of his face, permanently. Ally who must have been reading my thoughts sent a mind message to me saying, "Please, I like this one."

"We made pasta it will be ready in a minute you can wait in the dining room, don't touch anything." I told him, but knowing a guy whose name meant hollow he'll touch anything shiny or expensive. I walked down the hall with Cal flanking me; I could hear Allie showing him into the dining room and then telling him she needs to talk to me.

I turned as she entered the room, Cal was fixing the pasta. "Please," she whispered. I looked into those eyes, I could see past those contacts. I looked into the eyes of my baby sister. I remembered looking into those eyes when I had changed her from human to vampire. I remembered looking into those eyes when her heart, body and soul where fighting her death, when her life fought with the darkness of vampirism, she had said that: please, she had whispered it as she fought, she never cried, never screamed, just whispered. Oh god when I saw the pain in her eyes back then… I saw the pain in them now, she must love him, I thought, though it pained me I nodded and she sighed with relief.

We sat at the dining room table as we listened to boy-toy's very boring life story, while he talked on and on I imagined hitting the dog with a rolled up magazine, Ally shot me glares when she decided to peek about what I was thinking. Other than that killing myself would have been more fun. "Adriana why don't you tell me about yourself?" he was bold enough to ask, he even had enough in him to get my name wrong.

"It's Adrienne… erm…. and our parent died years ago, we look out for each other." Technically true.

"How?" he asked.

"How what?"

"How did your parents die?" How can he have the decency to even ask that?

"Get out," I practically growled it standing up. Oh god the look on Allie's face but I ignored it, I grabbed his collar and yanked him out the seat and started pulling him toward me, I could hear Allie and Cal shouting my name and telling me to stop but I blocked out the sound of their voices and barred them from going in my head. "Now," I growled my face (and fangs) inches from him.

"Or what you'll call my mum? You think-" but I didn't let him finish I had already sunk my fangs deep in his neck and he screamed and made feeble attempts at pushing me away from him. Oh god I'm going to burn in hell, I felt the contacts dissolve as the venom in my body took over, it filled my mouth as I drank deeper, poisoning the poor dog, I knew if I stopped now he would start to change, but I didn't, I couldn't, I just let free my inner monster and it was practically singing with the joy of the kill, I loved it too much. Allie and Cal made stupid attempts to stop me but I was stronger and faster because I was the one that was changed first, my powers were better, I was faster, stronger, a better fighter, and a brilliant weapon. The blood was almost gone from him now but I kept going. I loved it too much. The blood was a pleasure to me and the inner monster, it soothed us, made us forget the world and our problems, and it was the most delicious thing in the world. I loved it too much. We loved it too much.

Too soon it was over and I dropped his limp body in disgust and licked me lips and fangs which were growing back into teeth. I locked the monster back up again. And turned to face my siblings.

"I'll go pack," Allie said in a small voice, clearly miserable, she knew the routine: I kill someone then we move. I couldn't help it. I loved it too much. Me and the monster we were a team can't get one without the other. Deal with the consequences. We're a team. Me, the monster, Allie and Cal. Consequences, that's what mum and dad got, now they're dead.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We unpacked in our new house, the day after we enrolled in the school. It was a small house. Not like the last one, it was probably made about 10 years ago, not too long.

Well it's not long to us.

It had brick walls, and smelled distinctly like an old folk's home, it had a red carpet on every floor, there was once again a cell/basement, and Aeflead did not look at me anymore unless it was to give me the evils.

Her room was the last door on the third floor. The furthest away from mine

The town wasn't large, but also not small; kind of halfway.

There was another coven of vampires in a neighbouring town. We were to meet them tomorrow.

It was the day we were to meet them and we were in my old battered Honda driving into their territory, I always felt uneasy when entering another coven's territory. And there it was that unease. The feeling of non-belonging, that I shouldn't be here, the uncomfortable itch under my skin that was telling me to turn and run. And never stop.

As far as any human knew Allie's boy-toy just wandered of the face of the earth, yeah right into hell, I tried not to think of it, I got washed with guilt just picturing any of the hundreds of people I have killed, the hundreds and thousands.

I parked the car outside the coven's house. Cal sat in shotgun, and Allie sat behind me. Silent, not even looking away from the window. "Get ready," I told them. This coven consisted of a male leader and his 13 year old sister. I opened the car door and got out, Cal came to stand at my left side and Allie flashed to my right side and we walked up their front porch steps.

The house was painted yellow, a cheery small place, only one floor, there was several plant pots on the wooden porch, a swing on the front lawn, which had green green grass, which was rather unusual, seen as it was the middle of a drought.

I cautiously chapped on the door.

It opened to show a small cute freckled girl, "Hey I'm Petal, the house isn't very tidy, we forgot what time you where coming at so I've been trying to get everything perfect for meeting you. Come in come in come in!" She smiled, man this girl can talk, I thought, but I like her. She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside and my siblings reluctantly followed.

"I'm Adrienne, but call me Addie, and this is my sister Allie, and my brother Cal," I informed her, my siblings made hesitant hellos. God they can be so alike sometimes. Petal, I thought, I like that name, and it's got a certain charm. Cute.

The house had wooden floorboards, and yellow walls, it smeeled of artificial fragrances,

"Hello." A deep voice came from a bit in front of me and glanced up to see a boy standing there, well not a boy but not yet a man. Late teenage physically. He had black hair, crimson eyes you could fall in, he was tall and muscled, basically drop dead gorgeous, literally, if I was human I would have had a heart-attack by now. "I'm Blake."

I smiled at Blake, I knew the meaning to Blake, it meant bright and he sure was. Like the sun with some clouds around him, the clouds of vampirism. The darkness.

'Stop thinking like that' my mind screamed at me.

We talked and laughed with Petal and Blake, we told them stories about our past and they told us about theirs. Nobody talked about families. Our parents, they must have known what it was like to be alone.

'Stop it!' my mind screamed.

A/N

Please review, I need to know if you like it!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

School didn't interest me, if I was asked a question I would read the teachers mind.

Life repeats itself, people hate, people love, people smile, people laugh, people cry, people shout, people whisper, people sing, people act, people boss, people take orders, people do the job, people don't, people lie, people are born, people die, people live, and sometimes, people hope. Life repeats itself. Over and over again. So why was it worth living?

"Addie?" his voice woke me out of my nightmare. I lay on the cell (basement) floor of our new house. I opened my eyes and stared up at Cal.

"Yes?" my voice sounded hoarse yet musical.

"Allie's throwing a fit." He replied, his tone tired and annoyed, like he couldn't sleep because of a crying baby in the next room, when all he wanted to do was close his eyes, but he couldn't because the child needed to stop for that to happen.

I flashed up the stairs to the kitchen where Allie was screaming and smashing the good china.

Great I just purchased those yesterday.

I grabbed hold of her and wrapped her in a hug, as she tearlessly sobbed into my shoulder. I didn't bother to tell her everything's okay, because what if it's not, what if you let your guard down and reality comes crashing down on you, because it's not always going to be okay, not always. We should be dead every one of us should have got old, got married, had kids, gone to a care home and died happy. We should be dust and bones in a coffin in the ground, but no, I let my guard down and my reality came crashing done. I fell for a vampire and I got a curse that I then forced on my siblings and ruined their 'die happy plan'. Why should I tell her it's okay? When it might not be okay.

"Why? Why do you kill them?" her voice was no more of a whisper, so pained it couldn't come out clear, although I knew she wanted it to come out stronger, but it would not oblige to that order.

I didn't answer. Why? That was all she wanted to know, yet I didn't have an answer, what was I supposed to say? Because I didn't like her boyfriends? That wasn't a reason that was one hell of a fucked up excuse, so I only had one reason: I was a monster, a murderer. Something people hundreds of years ago hunted and burned at the stake.

I let go of her, Cal who had been at the end of the room standing silent was now walking toward us. "I'll be back soon," I told him. He merely nodded to me and I fled from the room. As fast as I possibly could, my legs and senses leading me anywhere.

I stared at the girl. She had red hair, a freckled nose, and blue eyes. She hadn't told her boyfriend she has cancer. She doesn't have to, I thought. I stared at my prey and waited till she was alone and that nobody was watching and I walked gracefully up to her.

She didn't have to die of cancer. I'll be quick at killing her. She doesn't deserve pain. "Will you help me? I'm quite lost." I said in a scared small voice.

She glanced up, "Sure where are you going?" her voice sounded concerned and maternal, such a shame.

"Just to the high school," I replied.

"I'll show you the way." So sweet of her.

I followed her down the street away from the pub she was standing outside. We walked past an alley and as we did I yanked her in and bit into her warm temping neck in the cold darkness. She sucked in breath ready to scream but my hand flashed up and covered her mouth. Mmmmmm, I sighed, the monster was free, happily singing inside me as I drank, deeper and deeper. The girl had stopped screaming into my hand, she was obviously losing herself to the darkness, my darkness, my life, my curse. Then I noticed something, her blood tasted strange, not just the cancer part but something else, something deeper, I drew back and looked into the witch's eyes, hers didn't glow like a witch's, a turned witch the inner monster whispered to me. Now those where rare, not many witches would bother with changing someone, witches were very 'I travel alone so don't bother me' only caring for themselves. The girl's eyes rolled back into her head and as she did the darkness was there, death. The gates of hell opened to her and I could practically her people, or things in my case, screaming for mercy. I drew away from the dead body as it flopped to the dirty alley floor.

"I'm so sorry, but it had to be done," I whispered in her cold ear wishing she could hear me, so sad, what a pity.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I entered a bar about a mile from where the body lay, and plopped myself down on a bar stool and ordered a water.

"Sure you don't want something stronger hottie?" the bartender answered, looking me up and down.

"Water."

He strolled off disappointed, and returned with a small glass of water.

"Charge it to Cal Turners tab." The bartender nodded without asking any questions. Cal had already got a tab at five local bars and pubs so he can get away from Allie's crying; he also used a fake last name.

A guy sang terribly along with the karaoke. I got up after he was booed off stage. And I sang, okay I know its cheating to use my soprano vamp voice but I couldn't resist. And when the song finished the crowd gawked then broke into applause.

"You should talk to my friend he works for a music producer." The bartender suggested when I returned to the bar and finished up the water

"I don't think so."

"Why not? Life's short."

"No." I replied as I walked out the bar I thought if only you knew how long my life is.

Probably wouldn't believe me.

Allie was curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth like a mental when I got back; she was obviously still in a mood so I didn't bother to comfort her.

"I'm going to bed," I said to Cal who was staring worriedly at Allie, I got a small jerky head bob for an answer.

I lied.

And there I stood in front of the grave.

I could faintly hear thunder crackling but I didn't care, I wasn't going to die from a little electricity.

What's it going to do, kill me?

I turned from the grave at vampire speed and flashed to my car getting in and ramming the car into life, speeding away.

Leaving the grave that had old words carved into it:

Arianna and Damien Turnly

Died January 5 1850

Beloved parents.

Will be missed by all.

Taken by the devil and his demons.

Bye mom.

Bye dad.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

In my dream I sat on my old bed in my old bedroom from 1849, my human years, I looked around. Same pink walls, same old desk, same old burned out candle smell that felt so homey, same _everything_.

Alek stood at the other end of the room staring at me pain and loss filled his crimson eyes, I already know what he was, and I did not care. "What is wrong?" I asked my old voice sounded rough and dry compared to what I'm used to hearing when I open my mouth.

"Adrienne." He said my voice so soft, but so much hurt filled his voice that I thought I should have woken up from the pain of the memory. Alek took a step toward me. "I am so sorry but it is the only way to keep you, I love you always remember that."

"Alek what is it?" was my reply. Was he going to leave me, that thought hurt so much I felt I was going to start screeching from the pain, to curl up in a tight ball, and weep, for years on end.

He took another step toward me so that he was now bending over me, my vision was locked with those eyes, those pain filled eyes, the eyes that used to be filled up with love and adoration, the eyes I could stare at forever. At first I thought he was going to kiss me as he leaned even further, until his fangs sunk into my neck and venom filled my soul.

My next dream was when I met Alek.

I stood at the edge of the ball room, watching the couples spin and twirl delicately; I felt a hand be placed on my shoulder and looked up to see dark eyes staring at me.

The man was gorgeous to say the very least, he had silky black hair, a chiselled face, straight nose, and kissable lips, he was very tall making me feel small and vulnerable, he had an air around him that screamed 'danger, run or he'll eat you alive!' he looked dangerous, but nothing I couldn't handle, he had a hungry look in his eye, which made me feel flushed and drained of all will to stay away from this man, he was probably around twenty years of age, experienced. I felt like a young inexperienced girl beside him, but I was definitely not inexperienced, I have many suitors rapped around my pinkie, and I like to have my fun with them.

"What is such a beautiful creature like yourself not dancing, you deserve some fun," his _voice_, a voice that was like a waterfall, so smooth, so sexy. I resisted the urge to turn to him and kiss him smack on the lips

"There is no one worth dancing with," my voice sounded poor and toneless compared to his.

He chuckled lightly, a sound so heavenly I almost swooned, he moved to stand in front of me, bowing slightly and offering me his hand, "my lady can I have the honour of dancing with you?"

"I would love that," I said taking his hand as he twirled me onto the dance floor, "My name is Adrienne by the way."

"I am Alek."

I sat gasping after I woke, the house was silent which was quite weird I could usually hear a telly on or Allie's complaining to herself about how her life sucks, but this time…nothing. Not a whisper. I walked into the shadows and up the stairs.

I could feel two people in the living room, a man and a small girl, Cal and Allie, I thought. I crept into the shadows of the living room. Allie stood near the window, but I could only see the back of the man, but he was tall and dark haired so I automatically thought it was Cal, until he spoke.

"Where's Adrienne?" he growled between clenched teeth, I reached the urge to jump out and through myself into his arms and kiss him senseless, he pulled out a stake and placed it an inch from Allie's heart when she didn't answer, "I. Said. Where. Is. She." He spoke every word slow and distinctly, his voice ice cold, dark, deadly, dangerously. Allie just shook her head, if I could have moved or even whispered. I could have saved her. Alek plunged the stake into her heart, and she shrieked (there wasn't another word for it) in agony. "Tell her I'm coming." Alek said to Allie before he flashed away into the night.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

I finally came out of my trance and staggered to Allie. I pulled her into my arms before her head hit the floorboards; I was kneeling with her head on my lap, she smiled up at me, a broken smile, a dead smile. "I didn't tell him," she whispered, blood leaked out her mouth as she spoke.

"I know, sweetie," I answered, "Hey remember when we were kids mum used to sing little tunes to get us to sleep?" she nodded weakly; blood was now coming out her eyes. "Well why don't we do that," I didn't wait for an answer. I just sang to her, sang and sang and sang, sang until my lungs hurt but kept going, because she liked it. I finally stopped and looked down at her, there was blood coming out her nose, eyes, ears and mouth.

"Keep going", her mind said to me, "keep singing to me while I sleep." So I did I sang to her while she died, while my heart was crying, eventually I stopped, what's the point, I thought, why bother, I closed her dead eyes and whispered I love you before I removed the stake from her heart and threw it to the other end of the room, it dented the floor boards where it bounced, and I left the house and her behind.

What if life didn't repeat itself, because this was not supposed to happen, Allie was supposed to live. She is supposed to be in her room writing in that old lilac tacky diary of hers, complaining about how her life sucks and that she has a stupid crush on a boy in her class named Joe or Simon or Ben. She shouldn't be lying in a pool of her own blood dead in the living room, because of me; I _had_ to fall in love with a psycho vamp. Because of me. She's right, life does suck.

2 years later

Cal didn't come home after the funeral. I haven't seen him since; occasionally I would get a letter with money and a little note saying something like: 'don't spend it on the one thing'. What does he care, each time I thought. I haven't killed since he left; it's easier that way makes me feel less of a monster, human almost. In the real world you grow old and die not live forever in regret, but who said I lived in the real world. My eyes checked the hotel room, no Alek. I had survived another pointless, endless night. Yes I'm a creature of the night but who said I had to like it.

I was currently checked into a small hotel in the North of Spain. The monster was shouting at me to let him free, but I didn't listen, I owed myself that much.

I got off of the hard bed and flexed my shoulders. The room was plain with a dresser, a small TV, a bathroom and a window view of… the other side of the hotel, fun.

I rinsed my face and looked up at the mirror. A green had replaced the red eye colour.

Let me explain, once a vamp stops feeding their red eyes go completely white then change back into their human colour.

I ran a brush hastily through me nest hair, I hadn't really bothered with my looks, and it's just a curse, an impossible twist in fate, a different ending to the story, like Romeo and Juliet being allowed to love each other, or, I don't know, Medusa being loved by everyone, or Dracula not being a monster like myself but a loving caring human. Something that's not supposed to happen; that didn't happen.

I left the bathroom and quickly got changed into something; I didn't bother to check what it was.

I grabbed my bag and left the hotel room and _walked_ down the stairs, I mean I actually_ walked. _Human speed and all. And then I realised something……… the most horrible thing ever, I, Adrienne Turnly, am turning into…. EW…… my ……….. Brother.

I shook the thought off; I am not turning into Cal. His name brought a great sadness to me it's my entire fault everything.

I turned around and went back up to the room and entered it.

After Allie's death she had left me her diary in her will.

So I get to read about how much she hates me, oh fabulous, just what I want.

Dear diary

Well again she has done it, is it her eternal duty to torture me? It certainly feels like it.

Why does she bother I already know that she knows I'm sad?

At least Cal is here he cares; she buggers off every night to drink some innocent's blood then she'll go to a bar.

Ugh I'm sick of it why does she even come home?

She doesn't care; she ruined my life then expects me to put up with her crap.

Hell no… I hope Alek finds her then I'll owe him.

Don't get me wrong Adrienne has her good points it's just that there's so many bad ones it's hard to see the good. And its Alek's fault she's like this, he messed her up. But _she_ was the one that changed me so I hate her more.

Sincerely

Allie Turnly

That was the last entry from her. Good times. Note the sarcasm.

If she actually thought I wanted this for her… I guess she never will.

I sighed and dragged my lousy ass back to bed, and laid down on it nightmares took over me as I slept.

In my dream I was now a vampire, Alek and I stood at the bottom of my parent's bed.

"Either you turn them or I kill them, Ads, take your pick," Alek said.

"I'm not going to damn them."

"Very well." I turned my back as he drained their body of energy and blood, he came over to me and kissed me full on, I could taste my parent's blood on his lips, but I was to drunk on him to even notice. He pulled away.

He walked out the room while I trailed helplessly behind him, he entered Cal's room, but before he could take a step to kill my only brother, I was biting Cal's wrist, changing him.

"Very well." Alek said again over Cal's screams, and left to Allie's room, but again I found myself biting into her wrist, damning her.

Her eyes shot open and she looked into my red ones.

"Please," she whispered.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 10 **

I sat straight up in the hotel bed, screaming.

NO, NO, NO!

I ran to the closet, vampire speed, and grabbed a stake that I had been hiding in the back.

And plunged it into my heart.

I died within minutes.


	10. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**___

The paramedic took the pulse of the dead girl, and sighed, she had killed herself, plunged a stake into her heart, her green eyes open, staring at nothing no longer seeing.

The paramedic looked at the nurse behind him waiting with a chart.

"Adrienne Turnly, time of death 9:30," he said to her, she nodded and exited the room.

The man turned back to the girl, and whispered in her ear "told you." He closed her eyes and pulled the hospital sheet over her head.

He stood up and looked at the sheet that covered the one he used to love.

A nurse entered the room, "Alek, you are wanted in room 209," she said then walked out. Alek, the man, followed, shutting the door while whispering: "goodnight, my love."

The girl's eyes flashed open, the gash in her chest healing, her heart starts beating, and she pushed herself up from the bed, jumped out the room's window.

Adrienne Turnly is alive.


End file.
